


Nighttime Visitor

by AU_Ruler



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Secret family, but not really, dwd-dt17 fusion, injuries, my friend said it goes from 0 to 100 real quick, not from the secret family stuff though, quiverwing is webby’s hero, secret identities. slight angst, the drakepad is extremely background in this one lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Ruler/pseuds/AU_Ruler
Summary: There are five moments in Quiverwing's life where she gets her first meeting with some of the other important people in Launchpad's life. And then there's one moment where she meets them as Gosalyn.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad Mcquack (background), Gosalyn Mallard & Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Nighttime Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> There's another fic I wanna do with a similar premise, but that one will be a much more serious affair.

Dewey

There was an empty bowl of popcorn on the couch. The bowl sat between Dewey and Launchpad as they watched through their last movie. It was a friday night, one they set aside for a movie night. Those didn’t happen as often as Dewey would like. He liked watching movies till it was hard to keep his eyes open with his best friend. But Uncle Donald wouldn’t allow that on school nights. And Launchpad went back to his own house early most nights. So they had to keep it to fridays.

At the halfway point there was a bang that sounded too loud to be from the tv. Launchpad sat up with a jolt, arm out in front of Dewey. It was accompanied by a voice. Dewey didn’t recognize it, but it made Launchpad relax.

"So." They both turned toward the voice. "You've replaced me." It was a girl. She looked like a young teenager, maybe a little older than Lena. It was hard to tell with her purple mask and Robin Hood hat. The hat was green with a large purple feather and she had a matching green outfit with a thick purple belt. A superhero.  
"Aw, I could never replace you, QW." Launchpad smiled sincerely at the girl and she matched it with a grin of her own.  
"Uh..." Dewey looked between the two of them, frozen. It looked like they knew each other. Though Dewey couldn’t figure out how. He knew Launchpad liked superheroes. The Darkwing Duck picture he kept on the dashboard of the limo was evidence enough of that. Plus, being Launchpad’s certified Best Friend, he knew Darkwing was his favourite superhero. But to have one just… in Launchpad’s garage?

“Who’s the kid?” The girl asked, gesturing to Dewey with her head.  
"Dewey," Launchpad put a hand on Dewey’s shoulder. "Dewey, this is Quiverwing Quack."

“Darkwing Duck’s sidekick?” Dewey blurted.

The girl- Quiverwing Quack- smirked. “Sure am. So you’re Dewey?” Dewey blinked at her and she laughed. “Launchpad’s talked about you.”

Slowly, Dewey looked at Launchpad. “You’ve talked about me to Quiverwing Quack?”

“Of course, little buddy!” Launchpad smiled brightly at him. “How could I not tell her about my best bud?” He turned back to Quiverwing. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“Liquidator’s causing some extra trouble so dad wanted me to come get you.” Quiverwing said and Dewey felt himself be surprised for the second time that night. 

‘“Sorry, bud,” Launchpad looked down at him with a frown. “Seems we have to cut this movie short.”

“That’s alright, Launchpad,” Dewey said, distracted. It was one thing for Launchpad to know Darkwing and Quiverwing. But she came here specifically for his  _ help _ . Before he could actually question anything, Launchpad steered him toward the mansion.

“G’night, Dewey,” Launchpad said and Dewey mumbled it back, heading to the room he shared with his brothers.

Louie

Dewey had told all his siblings about his encounter with Quiverwing Quack. So Louie wasn’t really all that surprised when she showed up in the mansion one day.

“Have you se-” the older duck started to ask, but cut herself off. “What are you watching?”

“Ottoman Empire.” Louie looked back at her from where he hung over the armrest. “Wanna watch it with me?”

She looked unsure, eyes glancing between the screen and behind her. Then Johnny and Randy showed an especially bad ottoman and she made a face. “Grossaroonie, what is that! Do people  _ pay _ for that?”

“Yep,” Louie nodded, turning back to the screen. The couch dipped at his feet. Quiverwing had joined him.

They sat there together in relative silence, both laughing as the customer complained. It was a while before anyone else entered the room.

“QW?” Launchpad’s voice came from the doorway. Louie turned his head to see him, but the pilot wasn’t looking at him. He was looking at Quiverwing. “Shouldn’t you be on patrol?”

“Yeah…” Quiverwing looked awkwardly at the ground. “Splatter Phoenix kinda got away from me and hopped over to Duckburg.”

“What?” Launchpad asked. “Does DW know?”

“No! Don’t tell him!” Quiverwing clasped her hands pleadingly. Louie tilted his head at that, eyes narrowing. “He’d never let me patrol alone again, you know how he can be!”

For a minute Launchpad just looked at her. Then he nodded. “Alright. Want me to help?”

“Please,” Quiverwing said. “It’s actually why I came over.”

“C’mon,” Launchpad pointed a thumb over his shoulder, “let’s head.”

“Right!” Quiverwing jumped over the back of the couch. “See ya!” Louie stuck a hand up to wave his own goodbye. It seemed their resident pilot’s family wasn’t all he said..

Scrooge and Donald

A plane sounded overhead. Scrooge and Donald looked at each other before they looked up. It wasn’t the sunchaser that did a large loop above them. No, it was too small for that plane and Donald had seen Launchpad working on the limo earlier. The plane did a second, smaller circle above their heads. Then it nosedived- practically literally, the beak at its front dipping dangerously. There was a crash behind the mansion and they looked at each other again before they took off running.

When they got to the plane, its bill was deep into the dirt. From their angle, they could see a large crack splintering up the front window. There was a girl next to it. Her expression was pinched with worry, a hand in the hair under her hat.

“You okay, lass?” Scrooge walked up to the teen. “That was quite a crash. I think my one pilot would be impressed.”

The girl looked at him and amazement replaced the worry quickly. “You’re Scrooge McDuck!”

“I am,” Scrooge nodded. He was used to being recognized. It came with being the world’s richest duck. Really, at this point he was more surprised when someone  _ didn’t  _ recognize him. “And you are?”

“Quiverwing Quack!” Quiverwing stuck a hand out and Scrooge took it, “Keen gear, it’s really neat meeting you, Mr. McDee!”

Her words struck a delayed chord with him and he frowned. That… was what Launchpad called him. It was the first time he’d heard anyone else call him that. Especially a stranger. “Lass-”

“Mr. McDee!” Launchpad’s voice called out like he was summoned and suddenly he was there, panting a little. “I heard a crash! And it wasn’t me.”

“No, Launchpad,” Scrooge gestured to the girl in front of him. “It was this lass here.”

“QW?” Launchpad frowned. “Shouldn’t you be-” Then he seemed to notice the plane just behind them. “The Thunderquack!”

“Yeah,” Quiverwing drew the word out.

Launchpad brightened. “It’s such a good crash!” He looked back at her, hands going to her shoulders. “Are you okay? You did so well. No.” The last word was said firmly to himself and he stepped back. “You should be in school. Does DW know you’re here?”

Her shoulders hunched, Quiverwing looked away. “No…” she said quietly. “I just wanted to come over. I didn’t think I’d crash.”

Launchpad sighed. “Let’s check out the Thunderquack.”

They walked the short distance to the plane and Scrooge and Donald watched in amazement as she deflated just like the kids did when they were admonished. It wasn’t an affect they’d ever seen Launchpad have on anyone. Nor was it an effect they thought he could have.

“Do ya think…” Scrooge started, unsure what he wanted to ask. He knew Launchpad had a bairn. His chauffeur talked about her quite a bit on drives. But he only knew her as ‘Gos’, the girl who made the most winning goals on her school’s hockey team. Not as a superhero.

“Uh,” Donald drew out the word before shaking his head. “No.”

Webby and Beakley

` A noise drew Webby and her grandmother into the kitchen. There was a girl in there. Her head was in the fridge, but the purple feather bobbing past the door let Webby know just who it was. Quiverwing Quack: her hero. And she was stealing food from her fridge. It was _awesome_. Even if a tad confusing.

“Quiverwing!” Webby’s granny said, voice scolding, and the girl startled before turning her head, a cold slice of pizza hanging from her beak. “Why are you raiding our fridge?”

Quiverwing looked sheepish, removing the piece and swallowing down her bite. “There’s nothing good at home.”

“So you thought you'd sneak in here and take our food without asking?” Granny asked, arms crossed.

“... Yes?” Quiverwing smiled awkwardly.

Granny sighed, hand moving to pinch her beak. “And how would your fathers feel about this?”

Quiverwing’s shoulders drifted to her ears. “They wouldn't be happy.” There was a pause. “Can I still have this slice?”

“Yes, you may,” Granny sighed again and Quiverwing smiled.

“Thanks, Aunt B!” The awkward smile was replaced by a genuine one as she closed the fridge.

Finally, Webby couldn’t contain herself any longer. “ _ You’re Quiverwing Quack! _ ”

“I am.” Quiverwing’s smile grew as she looked down at Webby, who was jumping excitedly. “Wait till I tell Dad I have my own fan.”

At this point Webby’s arms were flapping. “Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! My hero is in my kitchen stealing from my fridge and  _ did you call my granny aunt _ ?!”

Quiverwing blinked at Webby, but the smile didn't fade. “Yeah, she's a good friend of my pops’. You said you're her grandkid? Guess that makes us family, kid.”

A long, muted scream came from Webby’s clenched lips as she practically vibrated before ‘Quiverwing Quack’s my cousin!’ came out in a long rush. This time Quiverwing laughed. But it didn’t seem like she was laughing at her. It felt more surprised.

“I think you’re my first fan,” Quiverwing said and Webby gasped, scandalized.

“But you’re the  _ best _ !” She argued. “I wanna be just like you when I grow up!”

Chuckling, Quiverwing asked, “How old are you?”

“I’m eleven,” Webby said.

“I’ll tell you a secret,” Quiverwing leaned closer to Webby. “I actually started three years ago, when I was your age.”

“What?!” Webby exclaimed.

“Yeah. My dad was pretty against it, but my pops convinced him to let me join patrols here and there,” Quiverwing leaned back. The good mood seemed to drop when she looked at Webby’s granny, though. Webby looked back to see why. Arms still crossed, Granny was frowning at Quiverwing.

“I wish you’d be a better influence on my granddaughter,” Granny said simply.

Quiverwing looked back at the fridge awkwardly. “So… are you gonna tell my dads?”

For the third time that night, Webby’s grandmother sighed. “Not if you don't do it again.”

And once again, Quiverwing broke into a grin. “You're the best, aunt B!”

“Yes, yes. Now get going before your father realizes you're gone.” Granny waved her away.

Quiverwing snapped a salute before she jumped out the open window.

Huey

“Alright, Huey, so you take this thingamajig-” Launchpad was saying. Huey glanced over at him from his place standing on the stool. This whole time Launchpad had said maybe one technical term. But it was still surprisingly helpful. Somehow, Huey was sure he’d get his mechanics badge. 

They were pretty deep in the engine, Launchpad covered in grease to his elbows, when it happened. A girl skidded into the room. Her arms were flailing. None of her words really made sense to Huey. Not with the way they were coming out like half-formed, half-thought things. “Dad! Quackerjack!” The girl’s arms went wide and stopped there. “ _ Big bear!! _ ” But they must’ve made sense to Launchpad. He straightened up out of the engine quickly enough that his head hit the hood. If it hurt him, there was no indication.

“Is he hurt?” Launchpad asked her, hands going to her shoulder.

Quickly she shook her head. “No worse than usual. We need your help.”

“Alright,” Launchpad nodded before he turned to Huey. “Sorry, Hue. Can we continue this later?”

“Sure,” Huey said, feeling a bit thrown. This had to be the ‘Quiverwing Quack’ his siblings had mentioned. But actually seeing her wasn’t quite like it’d sounded. She appeared out of nowhere, sure. The way the others explained it, though. Well, Huey thought it would be more magical. Or something. Definitely more controlled and calm.

She left as quickly as she had come. This time with Launchpad in tow.

Gosalyn Mallard-Mcquack

It’s raining outside. Like,  _ really _ raining. They’re at the McDuck manor, still in costume. It was a weekend so her pops didn’t join the patrol. As Quiverwing adjusted her dad on her shoulder, she wondered if maybe she should’ve asked him to. But it’s too late to ask that. She adjusted him again so she could knock on the door. In her hurry she’d skipped the gate, but maybe she shouldn’t have. Aunt Beakley would’ve let her in both doors immediately. All well. That was past too.

She didn’t stop knocking on the door, hoping she’d be heard over all this rain. Under her hand her dad’s shoulder feels tacky. Her clothes have been sticking to the wound in her side for the past ten minutes. There were more wounds, too. Her dad’s foot was definitely probably broken, a wound on her thigh would likely need stitches, same with her dad’s arm and his shoulder. He’d gotten it worse than her. Neither of them had expected Bushroot’s new carnivorous rose bushes. The bushes had caught them completely by surprise, taking a chunk of her dad’s arm. At least they’d beaten Bushroot.

Though it didn’t quite feel like it. Especially as Mr. McDee pushed the door open, grumbling about patience and uninvited guests. As her dad started to slip in her grip, she smiled shakily. “Hey, Mr. McDee. My pops here?”.

For a minute that felt like forever he just searched her face, looking confused. Then he called out for Aunt Beakley, who immediately took her dad from her. Once that weight was removed, Quiverwing felt her body slump. All the pain she'd held at bay to keep her dad up came roaring to the front. The pain in her thigh made her knee buckle. If not for Mr. McDee she’s sure she would’ve been on the porch. “Where's… my pops?” Quiverwing asked him, not sure why he'd gotten her aunt instead.

“Who, lass?” Mr. McDee asked her. The confused look hadn't left his face. It took her a minute to understand why. Her pops must not have mentioned their family’s superhero side business. Or, main business for her dad.

“Launchpad.” At this point, Quiverwing wasn't sure if the pain was getting worse or if it was numbing. Maybe both. Could it do both? After a second a light practically visibly flickered on in Mr. McDee’s head.

“Don't worry, lass, I'm sure Mrs. Beakley is getting him.”

Quiverwing smiled. “Good.” 

Then she finally let it go black.

“Gosalyn!” Her pops’ voice was the first thing she heard, fading in until it was too loud.

“It’s Quiverwing,” she moaned, sitting up. The wound in her side smarted. She ignored it. Instead she opened her eyes to see her pops staring at her. Worry all over his face. Quiverwing smiled. “Gee, what’s the matter? It’s like you’ve never seen me injured before. Remember when my coach kicked the soccer ball into the goal while I was still in it?”

Her pops smiled a little wavery and chuckled. “Your first concussion.”

“Yep.” Neither mentioned that this was worse than that. There was no reason to. They both knew it. “How’s dad?”

Briefly he looked somewhere behind himself. Quiverwing tried to look too, but her pops covered her entire field of vision. “He’s good. Aunt B’s helping him.” From Quiverwing’s side there was a bit of a gush. It was a voice she recognized.

“Is Quiverwing alright, Launchpad?” Her little fan asked. Quiverwing turned to see the four kids she’d briefly met standing to the side. All with expressions varying from confused to worried.

“I’m alright, Webby,” she told her.

“Why’d you come here?” Dewey asked. His eyes were narrowed. Suspicious. A similar look was on Huey’s face.

“And how’re you getting past the gate?” Huey asked.

She frowned at them. “There’s a portal to the hideout on the grounds.” The ‘where’ was left out. It was best they didn’t know. And she could only hope the mansion had enough rooms to keep them from realizing where it was. Dad would kill her if random kids entered the hideout. Especially if he found out she told them.

“What?” Huey frowned at her. “Why would  _ Launchpad _ have a portal to a superhero’s hideout?”

The question threw Quiverwing. Why  _ wouldn’t _ he? He was part of a superhero family, after all. They had to know that. Though, she guessed they did look surprised whenever she came for him. And Mr. McDee hadn’t even known… Oh.  _ Oh _ . With a pained laugh she eyed her pops. “Forgot to tell them something, Pops?”

“Uh…” Her pops said, rubbing his neck awkwardly. If he wasn’t so close to her it would’ve been drowned out by the chorus of ‘What?!’s that followed. A single “Told you!” broke through it and Quiverwing turned to see Louie smiling triumphantly at his siblings. It caused her to snort. “Sorry, guys. Meet Quiverwing. My daughter.”

“Gosalyn Mallard-Mcquack,” Gosalyn introduced herself. “Nice to formally meet you guys.”

“Mallard-Mcquack?” Huey asked, turning to her pops. “Are you married?”

Gosalyn gasped. “Have you not told them about us?” But her pops just looked at her confused, nodding. Yeah, he had.

There was a pause. “You know… he  _ has _ mentioned a kid before,” Webby said.

“And I guess he does talk about a ‘DW’ sometimes,” Dewey added.

“Wait,” Huey said. “Isn't DW… Dark… wing…”

Everything went quiet as the four siblings stared at each other. Then they all let out a simultaneous ‘oooooooh’.

“Totally makes sense,” Dewey said.

“I don't know how we didn't see it sooner,” Webby agreed.

Everybody agreed with both sentiments. If she didn't know it'd hurt, Gosalyn would've laughed. For now she settled on lying back down. The others’ voices washing over her. She knew that when her dad woke up they’d be having a long talk. Or, more likely, argument. But that was a ways off. So she let herself doze, knowing that her and her dad would be fine. Pops would keep an eye on them.


End file.
